Welcome Home
by JadeWolf13
Summary: A flashback into her past causes her one final chance at happiness


You'll be happy again….those were the last words I spoke to him as I left. I remember the whole conversation, the look on his face, the tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

_*Flashback*_

_"Raven, I have to talk to you" my voice was surprisingly steady. He looked over at me from where he was sitting on the edge of the WCW ring. _

_"What's wrong babe" he asked, getting up and walking over to me. He slipped his arms around my waist and hugged me. God, he was making it a whole hell of a lot harder than I wanted it to be._

_"I'm leaving Raven" I stated plainly. The smile on his face faded as he hugged me tighter. _

_"Why Daff…..why are you leaving me….leaving us" he pleaded with me. I shook me head and pulled out of his embrace._

_"I have to, there's more for me out there, beyond this, I'm sorry, you'll be fine Raven, you'll be happy again….I may come back one day, back to you, to us" I said. He just nodded and stared at me, the look on his face a mixture of anger and pain….mostly pain._

_"Then say goodbye and leave" he snapped. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, he didn't hug me back and I didn't expect him to. _

_"Goodbye Raven…I love you" I said as I walked away. He reached forward, grabbed my arm and spun me around, pressing his lips gently against mine as he kissed me goodbye._

_"Bye Daff" he called as I walked up the ramp and through the curtain._

_*End of Flashback*_

That was years ago, back in WCW. Now here I am in TNA wrestling, still living my dream along side Stevie Richards, one of my best friends. I must have seemed a little out of it, sitting on the bench in the locker room, sipping a bottle of water.

"You ok Daff" Stevie asked. I looked up, smiled at him and nodded. He didn't seem convinced. "You sure" he asked.

"I'm fine Stevie" I replied, smiling. He returned the smile and stood up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Big night tonight babe" he said. He was extremely excited about something and I had no idea what. Stevie was bouncing excitedly around the locker room, which slightly unnerved me a little. Normally I was used to my schizophrenic and eccentric best friend but tonight he seemed even more hyped up and that made me nervous.

I stood up and looped a dog chain around my neck and pulled it tight. Stevie over at me as I laced my boots up; I caught his gaze and smiled. He grinned back and held out his hand, I slid my hand in his and followed him out of the locker room.

Stevie's music hits, he walks down to the ring. He climbs into the ring as the lights go out. A few minutes later they come back on to reveal him standing in the ring next to someone wearing a long hooded cloak. Stevie reached for a mic, the sound guy handed one to him. He put his hand on the cloaked figure's shoulder and began to speak.

"I have a score to settle here in TNA, Abyss, bring your ass down here" he says. Abyss' music hits and he's lead to the ring by security, he's also wearing a straight jacket.

Abyss climbs into the ring and shies away from Stevie as he walks closer to him. Stevie picks up a kendo stick and twirls it in his hand. He pulls back and goes to swing as Abyss' girlfriend Lauren runs down the ramp and slides into the ring, begging Stevie not to do it. Stevie puts down the kendo stick.

"You know Abyss, I figured something like this might happen, and I can't hit a lady, so I brought someone who can" he said, an evil smirk on his face.

My music hit and I walked down the ramp towards the ring, nothing but a look of pure hatred on my face. Lauren backed into the corner, Stevie still stood in the middle of the ring with his hand on the shoulder of the cloaked figure.

"You see Lauren…..my little Daffney isn't afraid to beat some sense into you" Stevie chuckled as I slid into the ring.

I walked across the ring, grabbed Lauren by the hair and power bombed her in the middle of the ring. The fans went crazy. I looked over at Stevie who nodded in approval and then over at Abyss, who looked really upset, then something snapped and Abyss busted out of his straight jacket and grabbed me by the throat causing me to scream. In an instant Abyss let me go and dropped to his knees. I turned to face my savior; the cloaked figure stood there, the kendo stick in their hands. I nodded my thanks.

"My friend, thanks for saving Daffney…reveal yourself" Stevie said, a smirk once again upon his face.

The cloaked figure dropped the kendo stick and began to unbutton the cloak they were wearing. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know why. I looked over at Stevie, he was still grinning like an idiot, and I forced back my laughter. The figure slid the cloak off to reveal cut off jeans, combat boots, ripped up band t-shirt, leather jacket…..my heart stopped, I swear I stopped breathing as I looked into the eyes of Raven, who had a shitty smirk plastered on his face. Stevie looked thoroughly pleased with himself. Raven shook his hand and then turned to me. He and Stevie lifted me onto their shoulders in the middle of the ring, the fans cheered even louder this time. The show ended with that as we all got out of the ring and headed to the back. As soon as we walked through the curtain I turned to face the guys but Stevie had disappeared. I was face to face with Raven.

"Raven…." was all I could get out before the tears began to fall. He pulled me into a hug.

"Shh baby" was all he said to me and I knew then that everything would work out. I pulled back and looked up at him. He smiled at me and I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He was still my Raven, my lover, my best friend, my life. He leaned in, kissing me gently; I heard a camera snap as we kissed, pulling away, Raven glared at Stevie, who stood next to us, a sheepish grin on his face, a camera in his hand. Raven and I both began to laugh.

"Welcome back Raven" he said and slapped Raven on the shoulder. Raven smiled and shook his hand again. Raven looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Daff" he said simply and hugged me again. This time I hugged him back, trying to hold back the tears of joy.

"I love you too," I said….."Welcome home baby, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" he whispered before slipping his leather jacket onto my slender form and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. We looked back at Stevie and he waved as we walked out of the Impact Zone, we had a lot of catching up to do…..and I mean _A lot_.


End file.
